


Triviality and Ruined Jackets

by getluckywithbucky



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getluckywithbucky/pseuds/getluckywithbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't realise that he was an idiot sometimes until after a bad, very public, and slightly sticky break-up. Castiel has no qualms with reminding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triviality and Ruined Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for Destiel Week: Prompt words - downfall; wellspring; winter; bare-boned. I went for funny and a little fluffy instead of the obvious angst route this one could have gone.

The sky, Dean had decided, was mocking him. It was too clear, too fucking cheerful, considering all the shit he'd put up with already that day. Sometimes, it was like the universe was out to destroy whatever semblance of happiness he might have possibly been achieving, and more than once he wondered if maybe he was just doing things wrong. He'd already had to change his clothes, and ended up sitting outside on a freezing bench, staring out at the snow-covered campus front lawn. No one else was outside; but then, no one else had fucked up to the point of social stigma and Union banishment.

How was he supposed to know that Lisa's stupid questions were going to lead to a social fall-from-grace and the leper treatment? Hell, it wasn't like no one saw it coming. She'd been the one dropping hints, asking him what direction their relationship was going, whether he saw a future for them.

He figured she wanted to break up, but apparently "Do you think we'll be together and happy in a year?" was a lead into her trying to _propose_ to him, not into The Break-Up Talk. So while she said, "Let's get married," Dean had said, "Let's break up."

Next thing he knew, he was sitting there, completely fucking confused, with Diet Coke dripping from his hair and lashes while around him other students sat trying to hold in their laughter.

Twenty-five minutes later had found him outside, in the change of clothes he'd grabbed from his car, glaring up at the sky accusingly. It had no right to be blue and clear when he was so fucking miserable.

"You're an idiot."

Dean'd barely heard his friend's approach, and turned to glance at Castiel as he joined him on the bench. He snorted, "No need to sugar-coat it, Cas. Just tell me like it is."

The other student shrugged, "I don't see the point in not telling you the truth. You're an idiot." 

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean kicked at the ground, snow flying up and falling back to the ground in a cold winter dance. Even Cas, the closest thing he had to a best friend, wasn't gonna let this go. Hell, he'd never even  _liked_ Lisa, but here he was -

"You never should've dated her, anyway." Bumping shoulders, Cas continued, "She's a wellspring for triviality and ruined jackets. You have horrible taste in romantic partners."

"Oh, and yours is so much better, Mr Oh-Look-A-Distraction?" Dean rolled his eyes, scooting just a bit closer to his friend - the chill wasn't going to leave the air anytime soon, and his jacket wasn't as warm as it could have been.

Castiel shrugged, trying to look nonchalant as he tugged at the hem of his sweater. Blue eyes glanced sideways, a shadow of mirth sparkling in them, "I can't say my taste is much better, to be truthful, but the prospects are certainly looking up."

“Yeah? Got your eye on some lucky guy?”

“Mm-hm. Yes, though sometimes he’s a bit of an idiot.”

Dean let out a little puff of laughter, knocking shoulders with Castiel again. Yeah, shit sucked, and, yeah, he’d been dumped, dropped a few pegs on the social ladder, and he was definitely an idiot, but the sun was shining and he was shoulder to shoulder with his nerdy best friend. Maybe the sky wasn’t mocking him after all.


End file.
